wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
James in Hollywood
James in Hollywood is an upcoming half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series. The series was first made under the working title "Rein in Hollywood" and the main character was named Rein Mitchell. The producers then decided to change it to "Hollywood to Hollywood" since the main character was moving from Hollywood, FL to Hollywood, CA. Finally the series was changed to "James in Hollywood" after Nutter Butter landed the lead role and the main character's name was changed from Rein to James respectivly. Promo Overview "'''James in Hollywood'"'' focuses around 15 year old James Birchwood (Nutter Butter) as he moves from Hollywood, Florida to Hollywood, California to pursue his dream of becoming an actor. Along with James are Marianne Birchwood (BloodyRose11), his sister; Thomas Walters (Renardy), his best friend; Rebecca Martin (Peacelove100), his neighbor; Jessica Birchwood (Veronicalovesauslly4life), his mom; and Mark Birchwood (NoahTheAwesome), his dad. Main Cast *''Nutter Butter'' as James Birchwood - The main character. He's always dreamt of being a famous actor and moves to California with his supportive family in order to pursue this dream. James is confident, couragous, outgoing, goofy and caring all at the same time. He like to help people and will often put others before himself. *''BloodyRose11'' as Marianne Birchwood - James' older sister. She is an ordinary female teenager and is known for being sarcastic. James commonly goes to her for advice. *''Renardy'' as Thomas Walters - James' best friend. He's not all that bright, but when he's needed most he can easily switch to brainiac mode. He often gets James in crazy situations and is often knwon to lighten the mood. *''Peacelove100'' as Rebecca Martin - The Birchwoods' next-door neighbor. She's smart, sassy and a close friend of James and Thomas. She gets good grades in school and is very driven. Her and Marianne however, have somewhat of a rivalry. *''Veronicalovesauslly4life'' as Jessica Birchwood - James' mom. She's a retired music teacher and is intent that James becomes a music star, despite James' protests. *''NoahTheAwesome'' as Mark Birchwood - James' dad. He is a computer technician but is low on work, so he works at a gas station. He doesn't completely accept James' fame, but tries his best to be supportive. *''Jackyyboii!'' as Carter - A new friend of Marianne's introduced in Season 2. He has a crush on Marianne, but she does not feel the same way. See also: James in Hollywood/Character Relationships '' Recurring Characters *''Brettfish as Bailey - Bailey is one of Marianne's crushes throughout Season 1. *''AustinAllyR5&More'' as Jaylin - Jaylin is one of James' co-actors in his first movie and also one of his friends. *''CoolCoreyCat13'' as Jane - Jane is Rebecca's rival in the science fair and Jake's twin sister. *''TBA'' as Jake - Jake is Thomas' rival in the science fair and Jane's twin brother. *''Mrs.NiallHoran13'' as Rosa - Rosa is Marianne's rival and later best friend. As shown in the episode Hey Mickey! she also has a minor rivalry with Rebecca. *''TBA'' as Brock - Brock is Marianne's second crush, replacing Bailey. *''KentMeetsWorld'' as Freddy - Freddy is Marianne's third crush. He dates Rosa. *''HelloKittyR5'' as Cousin Marley - Cousin Marley is James' cousin. She is very friendly- perhaps overly so. *''TBA'' as Mickey - Mickey is Marianne's fourth crush. He is a singer and songwriter and is actually friends with Marianne, but is unaware of her feelings for him. *''Tatertat'' as Cousin Trudy - Trudy is James's cousin. She is a very quiet person, but also very caring. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 Wiki Channel ordered 20 episodes for the first season "James in Hollywood", including a two-part episode premiere. Filming started on 6/12/13, which was revealed by star Nutter when chitting "Just finished the first day of filming! Can't wait for tomorrow!". The network will have a summer preview which will be airing August 24, before the series starts airing again for a fall premiere November 2nd. Shortly after the preview was released, four episodes of Season 1 were cancelled, putting the number to 16. However, after filming for the finale ended, Nutter chitted "Still missing five episodes for Season 1? Well you may be missing more than you think. #JIH #CantWait" which hinted at a possibility for 21 or more episodes. Shortly thereafter, the number was bumped to 21. Season 1 will air from November 2013 to August 2014. Season 2 Wiki Channel ordered 25 episodes for Season 2 of James in Hollywood. The season continues where the previous one left off- the Birchwood family has just arrived back in Hollywood, California, after moving back home to Hollywood, Florida. It also introduces Marianne's new friend, Carter, to the main cast, portrayed by JackyyBoii!. Season 2 will premiere November 2014, near the date where James in Hollywood originally premiered. International Release James in Hollywood James in Hollywood